


Gorgeous

by haatorii



Series: Gorgeous [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, I based the foundation activity on our university, I noticed I keep letting them drink lmao im sorry, M/M, Top Will Solace, there's alcoholism if you squint hard enough, top Will Solace/bottom Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Nico was angry at Will. He didn't know why but some of the reasons were because he looked like the sun and smelled like flowers.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's been in my mind for a long time, it's the first Solangelo fic I made and the second smut I wrote. I don't know shit about anything and this is unbeta'd. But if some of you are interested in beta-ing my works, please please please contact me lmao
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar inconsistencies as english is not my first language. If you find any, please let me know so I could fix it and prevent any more embarrassment.
> 
> Also, I've included some Italian phrases under. Google translate and the Collins English-Italian dictionaries were the only things that I used so if y'all find some mistakes in the Italian phrases, please tell me so I could correct it.
> 
> I placed the translations of the Italian phrases at the end because I don't know how to show the meanings just by hovering your cursor to the word. I'm too old to learn new stuff. Teehee
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. It's my second time to write smut and I know I'm shit at it, but they say practice makes perfect. If I don't practice on writing smut I will never be good at it. Please bear with me. Thank you. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!!
> 
> User [elisamoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisamoony/pseuds/elisamoony) pointed out that "sole" just means sun and that "luce del sol" is sunshine so I changed it. I'm gonna read the story again and if it doesn't sit right on my tongue (or mind) I'm gonna change it back to "Sol" so of course Nico's pet name to Will will become "sun" instead of "sunshine".

“Hey, Neeks!”

Nico flinched and gripped his book a little tighter when he heard his name.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered to himself and looked up. He saw Will jogging towards him.

“Hey, Neeks.” Will said again, grinning.

“Yes, yes, Solace. I heard you the first time.”

Nico was sitting under the shade of the tree for too long, now his eyes is adjusting to the sun. It didn’t help that Will Solace was in front of him wearing a white shirt that’s a little tight for his liking. It was like looking at the sun. Goddamn.

“What do you want, Solace?” he growled to the other boy. He was still squinting. Fuckin’ golden-haired, freckled, blue-eyed stud.

“Have you seen your sister?” Will said, smiling.

“Do I look like an information booth?” Nico spat. Why Will was still smiling he didn’t know, he’s even glaring to him. What the hell?

“Nah, I’m on my way to the announcement booth when I saw you, and I thought ‘maybe Hazel’s sister saw him’ so here I am.” He casually answered. He even used a silly voice to say what he was thinking when he saw Nico. God, he’s irritating.

“Well, I haven’t seen her. Ask Frank, maybe he’s seen her.” Nico closed his book and continued glaring at Will. Finally, Will broke into another blinding smile. He gave the younger boy his thanks and got on his way to the announcement booth. Nico tried to go back to his book but he couldn’t concentrate anymore. Every time he blinked he can see the blond boy’s smile behind his eyelids.  
Defeated, he stood up and walked towards his friends.

“Hey, Neeks!” a voice called out and Nico flinched once more. He saw Percy and his other friends sitting around a small table beside a kiosk.

“Percy, you son of a bitch!” Nico exclaimed as he slammed his book on the table and sat down.

“What? I was just calling you.” Nico can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Just shut up.”

“Aww.. What did he say?”

“Shut. Up.” He barked. He knew he’s blushing but he couldn’t care less.

“Shush, Seaweed brain. Give him a little break.” Annabeth swat his boyfriend’s arm and continued, “Seriously though, Nico, what did Will say?” Her face is now up Nico’s personal space which made Nico blush even more.

“Not you too, Annabeth. I don’t want to hurt you.” He made his best angry face but his friends just chuckled. It’s hard to look threatening when you’re red as a tomato.

“Hey, Nico. It’s fine, it’s fine. Will’s got it bad for you too.” Jason assured him, only it didn’t. He wanted to throttle every single one of them, even Piper who’s just smiling and enjoying Nico’s agony. “Of all the people in that fucking field, who knew Hazel I might add, he asked you.” He continued. “And if that’s not a proof that he liked you too, I don’t know what is!” Piper added.  
“If it weren’t for the laws of this land, I would’ve slaughtered all of you.”

“Oh shut up, Nico. You don’t scare us. And that meme reference isn’t helping you be scary, it’s making you a dork, which is the opposite of scary.” Piper stated as-a-matter-of-factly. “But seriously, he’s into you too. His eyes makes this cute crinkling when he sees you and he smiles wider when he’s ‘talking’ to you.”

“Yeah, and what do you know Miss I’m-always-gorgeous-and-I-can-get-every-one-that-I-want.” He always get extra snarky when they’re talking about his massive “crush” with Will. “And why did you use air quotes? Wha- what did you mean by ‘when he’s ‘talking’ to you.’” He imitated Piper’s air quotes.

“It’s because you’re always scolding him even when he never did anything wrong.” She smiled sweetly. God, she hates Piper. Her and her beautiful face and beautiful smile and her beautiful mind.

“Yeah!”

“Totally!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Guys?! What the fuck? No, I don’t!”

“You totally do, Neeks.” Annabeth agreed. “It’s like you’re always defensive about something. Is it your feelings?”

“You…” Jason started.

“Just let it out, Neeks. It’s okay to have feelings for that gorgeous sonuvabitch. Like, have you seen him?” Percy’s voice had gotten louder and a few students were now looking at their direction. Even the lady behind the counter’s obviously listening to their conversation. “If didn’t like Annabeth’s pussy,” he gestured towards Annabeth (the statement earned groans and protests from his friends and a couple of students and a ‘nice!’ from Jason) who punched his left shoulder in return. “Ow, babe. It’s true, I like your pussy! I love your pussy!” He told her. “Shut the fuck up, Percy. Stop shouting your love for my vagina!” She hissed, her face was now as red as Nico’s earlier. When Annabeth’s not hitting his arm anymore, he continued, “I’d be all over his dick.” Nico groaned.

“A Tsundere! That’s it! That’s the word I was thinking!” Jason shouted proudly.

“The fuck are you talking about, Jay?” Piper asked his boyfriend.

“Yeah! You’re being a tsundere!” Percy agreed with Jason.

“Right?!” Jason exclaimed, and the boys high fived.

“Fuckin’ morons.” Nico said, then she turned on the two girls, “You’re both beautiful, smart women. Why did you choose these airheads?”

“I have no idea.” Annabeth said.

“Meh, Jason has a big dick so I guess that’s it.”

“Gross! Piper don’t be gross!”

“What? You asked why I chose Jason.” Her voice full of teasing.

\----------

Nico became friends with Percy and Annabeth in high school. Despite being younger by three years, he was in the same class as the both of them. Apparently he’s smarter for his age so his teachers put him in their class, which was two years ahead. He met Piper and Jason through Hazel, same as Frank and Leo when they started attending New Rome.  
Nico met Will through her sister Bianca. She and Will had a couple of classes together at the university and after an unfortunate incident regarding ice cream and lubricant, which no one wanted to tell, they’ve become friends. That was the time Will started hanging out in their house too, since their house was just a thirty-minute ride from the university. Bianca, Will, and their friends would hang out in her room and Nico would just sit in the corner and read his book. He liked hanging out with her sister and she didn’t mind him inside her room so he stayed.

Nico was always an aloof kid, so even though he was hanging out inside her sister’s room, he would ignore everyone. Will, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get the memo. He would sometimes sit beside Nico and talk to him about his current book, the weather, anything to make Nico talk to him. He wouldn’t answer, instead he would bury his face deeper in his book, and if Will were to ask any questions, he would always answer in monosyllabic.

It’s been a couple of years since Bianca graduated from New Rome and moved out of their home, but Will, being a medical student, was still in the university and it’ll be a few more years before he’s done. That was the reason why Will was still around and Nico seriously couldn’t wait for the day he isn’t anymore since the other man was too distracting for his own good. With his gold hair that seemed to shimmer under the sun, his perfect smile that could figuratively blind, his gorgeous face that just begs to be punched, and of course his sunny attitude and the warm atmosphere that surround him whenever he goes. Nico hated everything about the blond, but at the same time he wanted to bury his face at the crook of his neck and just smell him. Or maybe push him in the nearby alley and go down on him. All to get everything out of his system. Maybe one day he’d do that, with Will’s consent, of course.

\----------

 

When the boys were done with their weeaboo shit, the five friends got up to look around. Classes were suspended until next week because of the foundation anniversary so they have all the time to relax before going through hell again. They went around the food stalls, then the dry goods. Piper and Annabeth bought some accessories from a stall selling cheap jewelries. The boys went on their own way when Nico wasn’t paying attention, thoughts still flew around an unnamed blond with beautiful blue eyes, perky ass, fit body, which was also a medical student. Will. It’s Will. Nico was still thinking about Will.

He didn’t buy anything, too distracted from forcing himself to think about anything else, that’s why when Frank touched his shoulder he almost jumped out of his skin.  
“The fuck, Zhang? You almost gave me a heart attack!” he yelled. His sister’s boyfriend flinched with his words which made him a little guilty for shouting at him. He was a giant teddy bear and didn’t deserve his wrath (which should be directed only to someone named William Solace). Why does he know Will’s full name? Gods.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Frank said sincerely.

“It’s fine. What’s up?” he asked.

“Hazel told me invite you and the others to this party tonight. It’s sort of an after-party for the opening ceremony later.” Frank continued to relay them the details of the party as per Hazel’s request and when he’s done, he clapped Nico’s shoulder and told him he’s expecting them. He couldn’t let his sister down, much more Frank, so of course he’s coming. And if he’s coming, his friends were coming too.

 

\----------

The opening ceremony was a success, as expected to her sister (who organized everything) and her team. The fireworks were breathtaking (he reckoned it was Leo’s idea because Leo couldn’t stop talking about it last week) and the friendly competition from the different departments were wonderful.

Hazel’s sorority house was quite a walk and the party was in full blow when they arrived. It was loud and the air was sticky because of the bodies cramped inside the three-storey house. Nico immediately found his way to the kitchen, or what used to be kitchen, to grab a beer. He had no idea where his friends were so he settled for a while in the kitchen. When a couple started groping each other on the nearby wall, Nico moved out of the kitchen.

The only spot without a couple shoving tongues down each other’s throats was the wall beside the booze station. He’s pretty sure he looked pathetic. He remembered the anime he and Percy once watched and realized he probably looked like the girl in that show. Not look like look like, but he’s pretty confident this was what she felt growing up; a wallflower. And surely, when he looked on his right, he saw an ornamental orchid. Fuck his life. Well, he’s beside a fuckton of booze so better just drink than feel miserable all evening, so he drank.

He was on his sixth shot of vodka when he saw Will enter the front door. Gods, he’s wearing an orange hoodie. A hoodie at a party. Was he nuts? It’s fucking hot in here jesus. He drank another shot. But shit, he looked so damn good. It’s seriously illegal to be this hot. “I bet he tastes amazing,” he told himself. He then chuckled because he just realized he said that out loud, but whatever. The music was loud and he can feel the vibrations from the speakers under his feet so he’s positive he can have a full conversation with himself there without getting strange looks. And no one will give him strange looks as everyone in his 5-foot radius were still sober. They were either passed out already or still doing shots.

“Nico! There you are!” It was Hazel.

“Hi, sis! _Congratsss! È stato fantastico!”_ He slurred his words.

“Um, what?” Hazel shouted over the loud music.

He used his left hand to touch his sister’s right shoulder, while using his right hand to hold the shot glass, and talked directly onto her left ear and said, _“Congratulazioni, è stato fantastico!”_

“Neeks,” she said, still shouting over the loud music, “You’re speaking Italian. I can’t speak Italian.”

“Oh, _scusa!_ My bad. There, English!” he shouted gleefully.

“Jeez, are you drunk already?!”

“Yes. _Sì_ , I am.”

“Why?!”

“Because _è una festa!_ It’s a party!”

“What?!”

“Issa party! A party! _Festa!_ ”

“Where are your friends?”

“Non lo so, somewhere around here?.”

“Imma look for Percy, I’ll ask him to take you home later, okay?”

“ _Sì._ ”

 

Hazel was pouring herself a drink when she heard Nico talk again.

“Look at him.”

“What?”

“I said look at him!”

“Look at who?”

“At Percy and Jason dry humping on the dance floor. Of course at Will, you dumbass.”

“Why, what about him?”

“He’s so fucking annoying. Getting all up my nose every single time. Why can’t he just go and move to another school? Like somewhere near Bianca’s so I don’t have to see his dumb fucking face every single day.”

“You’re a fucking genius but sometimes you’re such a dumb fuck, you know that?” Nico looked at her funny. “All I’m saying is that if you go over there and ask him if you could slurp his brains out through his dick, he’d let you.”

A simple shrug was all Nico could give his sister.

 

The siblings drank a couple more shots and when Nico spilled his drink Hazel thought it was enough.

“Wait here, I’ll get you so—hey, Nico! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to suck Will’s dick.”

“What? What did you say? Nico! Nico!”

 

\----------

Nico didn’t even realize what he was doing, all he knew was that he was walking towards the sun. On his way, he grabbed an almost empty bottle of tequila from a guy (who fucking cares what his name was) and took a swig. And another. And another before leaving it on top of a table. Will was oblivious of what’s happening, or what’s going to happen and honestly, Nico didn’t even know himself. But he wanted to do it.

He waited until Will can grab a drink. Under the dim lights, and the world spinning around you, it was hard to see if Will already had a drink. Nico just assumed he’s had one since he saw a cup in his hands. After for what seemed like an hour, Nico started walking (or shuffling) towards Will again. He tugged on Will’s hoodie to get his attention.

“Oh, hey Nico!” Gods, even his voice sounded like spring and sunshine! Did he hear some birds? Were there birds? Nico looked around. Finding none, he looked again to the man in front of him.

“Hey, _sembri un idiotaaa?_ ”

“Uh… alright? You okay, Neeks?”

 _“Sì, sto bene.”_ He told Will, unaware he’s back speaking Italian.

“Uh, what?”

_“Sto. Be. Ne.”_

“Okay, whatever you say, Nico.” Will touched Nico’s shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

 

\----------

All Nico remembered was giving the blonde a smirk. The next thing he remembered was Will holding him up against the wall and kissing his neck. He grabbed Will’s face with his hands and guided them back to his lips. Nico couldn’t feel anything else except and can’t smell anything else besides sunshine, with the hint of lavender. He leaned back to the wall, allowing Will to lick and suck on his neck again, and saw a washing machine on his right. They must be inside the laundry room.

Will continued on licking and nipping Nico’s neck then all of a sudden it stopped which made Nico groan in protest.

“Neeks,” he panted, “Nico,” a kiss on Nico’s jaw, a lick on his earlobe. Nico mewled.

“Don’t stop, Will.” He gasped.

“Okay.”

Nico was so hard in his leather jeans it hurt, but it’s nice to know he’s not the only one desperate for contact. Will was hard as well and grinding his cock on Nico’s ass. Oh what would he give for a nice quick fuck with the gorgeous boy inside the laundry room, but he was classy and taking a cock wasn’t in his agenda right now.

“Put me down, put me down.”

“Wha—what?” Will’s eyes were half-lidded, eyes almost black with lust.

“Put me down, _idiota._ ”

“Okay, okay.”

Will was confused, and so was Nico. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any plans, he was just making it up as he goes.  
When he was finally down, he grabbed Will’s shoulders and pushed him onto the wall, then he unbuckled Will’s belt and kneeled down, pulling the other man’s jeans with him.

“Nico, what--“

“Shut up, Will.”

 _Oh, god this is it_ , Nico told himself. Nico had sucked only a number of dicks. He wouldn’t exactly call himself a _‘cock expert’_ but he was kind of a cock expert. He looked up to Will and almost came in his pants with what he saw. Clearly, Will had caught up with Nico’s shenanigans since he looked so divine with his mouth open and his eyes half-lidded looking down to Nico. His face was so flushed Nico could already see the splatter of freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

He stood up once more (Will made a disappointed groan) and started removed Will’s hoodie. Even in his drunk state he could see the large beads of sweat rolling down the blond’s neck. Will obliged by raising his hands up. When it was successfully off of Will’s body, he saw that he was wearing nothing underneath his hoodie. he didn’t hesitate to lick the other man’s left nipple. Tasting the salt and the hint of flowery scent on his body, Nico moaned.

“ _Dio mio_ , you smell like _lavanda_. You taste like _luce del sol_.” The pause. “Ah, _luce del sol_ ,  _sol_ , sounds like Solace. Sunshine. Fuck.” Then he chuckled at his realization. Will chuckled along with him.

“What?! Shut up!” he asked, defensively. He could feel the heat on his face.

“Nothing,” Will assured him. “You taste wonderful too.”

“I said shut up!” Nico grabbed Will’s face again and frantically kissed him. Nico opened his mouth a little which was enough for Will to slide his tongue in. Nico moaned once again, “Will…”

They kept on sucking each other’s tongues for a couple of minutes until Nico accidentally brushed his hand on Will’s dick.

“Ah!”

“Ah, _ho dimenticato_.” He muttered to himself.

Nico was still drunk, but not as drunk as before and he’s sure as shit he could remember this tomorrow. Good, he wanted to remember this. This’ll fill his spank bank for a couple of weeks, months even.

Nico, once again on his knees, huffed a breath on Will’s clothed erection. Will was so hard there’s a wet spot already forming on his boxers where the tip of his cock was.

“Nico, Nico, Nico…” Nico’s nerves were singing as he listen to Will breathe out his name. Of all his partners, be it one time or for a couple of months, no one has ever had this kind response when he was kneeling in front of them. Sure, there were some ‘good’ responses as well, but they were always talking how they would like to see his lips get stretched out from their cocks, or how they would like to paint his face with their cum, always the same porn cliché. Will was different. It was as if he was observing his every move. Every now and then he’d breathe out Nico’s name or moan or curse, but none of that porn dirty talk shit. He was so innocent Nico felt bad corrupting him, but at the same time it turned him on so much to corrupt a creature of the light.

“Be patient.” He mouthed Will’s cock in his boxers.

“Fuck!”

“My, my, Will, getting mouthy, eh?” he ran his tongue on the side of Will’s clothed cock. The thin fabric rough in his tongue.

“Nico, Nico, please..” he breathed out again.

“What do you want, _luce del sol_?”

“Nico…”

“ _Parlare._ ”

“Suck me.”

Nico peeled the boxers off Will’s cock and licked a long strip. Will couldn’t help but moan loudly. Usually, Nico would gag or cover his partner’s mouth but not this time. He wanted to hear Will. He wanted to hear how much Will loved Nico’s mouth, how great he was in sucking him. Nico shivered to the thought of Will screaming his name.

When Nico finally put Will inside his mouth, Will whimpered. Nico noticed that Will was just gripping his thighs real hard or groping the wall to find something to hold on, so he reached out to hold Will’s hand and put it on top of his head, giving him the permission to grab his hair. Will wasted no time and gripped Nico’s hair so hard Nico felt tears around his eyes. He didn’t mind, though, he loved it when his partners pull his hair.

He focused at first on the tip, giving it kitten licks and open-mouthed kisses. He can hear Will panting and trying so hard not to let his voice out. He rolled his eyes and let go of his cock.

“Let your voice out, Will. I want to hear you.” Almost immediately, Will let out a long moan.

“Fuuuuu.. ahhh! Fuck, Nico..”

Nico went back to sucking Will off. He licked the underside and fondled his balls. He was so hard in his pants he was positive he’s gonna come from three strokes alone.  
He released Will’s cock and stroked it with his left hand. He was looking up through his lashes and saw Will with his eyes closed, his face full of ecstasy, his curls were now a mess on his face, and his forehead beading with sweat. Fucking hell, he looked so hot and beautiful like this. If Nico had the proper equipment, he wouldn’t hesitate to open himself up and get Will’s dick in his hole. Just thinking about how wonderful that might be made Nico’s hole twitch. Gods it was irritating. Will Solace was irritating!

He went back to sucking Will’s dick, this time he wanted to finish everything so he could finally release all his sexual frustration to the man. He liked him, of fucking course, but it’s just too impossible for them to date. Nico was way too young for Will and he’s his sister’s friend. Everybody knows you can’t date your sister’s friends!

Nico bobbed his head a couple of times and sucked Will’s balls. One of Will’s hand was now on his jaw, definitely feeling himself from Nico’s cheeks. Nico moaned on his cock and Will’s grip on his hair got tighter. Feeling a little bold, he released the blond’s cock again and spoke, “Fuck my face, Will.”

When Will heard him, his hands went directly to his jaw and shallowly thrust his hips. My god, Will’s cock tasted divine. Better than anything that Nico has tasted before. He wanted to savor the moment, bottle Will’s scent and wear it whenever he goes. Such a shame it was only one time.

Nico unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his jeans open. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he released his aching dick from its restrains.  
“Nico.. Nico.. I’m close..” Will murmured, good thing Nico was looking at Will’s face or else he wouldn’t ever hear him.

Nico moaned, sending vibrations up Will’s dick which made him buck his hips stronger than their rhythm. Nico gagged but Will didn’t notice. Nico’s eyes were prickling with tears now but he couldn’t stop, not when both of them were so close to coming.

“Nico, Nico, Nico, babe I’m close..” Will kept on repeating and his hips lost its rhythm already, this time Nico missed the endearment he used.  
A three more thrusts and Will let out an almost pained groan and finished inside Nico’s mouth. He even almost missed the other boy’s mouth so some of his spunk were dribbling down Nico’s chin but he didn’t mind one bit.

Will was still panting, looking at Nico’s eyes. They kept eye contact while Nico licked all the cum he can get around his mouth and stroke himself frantically to completion. Finally, when Will had his wits back, he slid down the wall and helped Nico finish. He put his left hand behind Nico’s head and his right hand went straight to Nico’s dick. He helped Nico lick all his mess on Nico’s chin and kissed him hard. The younger boy moaned in Will’s mouth and then warm spurts of cum landed on their hands.

 

“Fuck, that was hot, _Luce del sol_.” Nico broke the silence with his comment on how Will liked his release on Nico’s face. After a few beats Nico stood up.

“Okay. That was great. Bye.”

 

\----------

 

The party was still in full swing when he came out of the laundry room. He looked around for his friends and when he didn’t see them he went on his way alone.  
Nico was almost sober now. His jaw and his head hurt from all the pulling and thrusting from the blond but he was fine with it. He loved it, even. Now that he released all the sexual frustrations he had with the blond, he was pretty sure he’d finally get over him.

 

\----------

 

The next day, Nico woke up with a slight hangover. He slapped on some glasses, went to the nearby coffee shop and went on his way to the university. He was greeted with the sight of Will Solace in a plaid shirt over a black tank top on a table with his friends.

“Neeks! Look who’s here!” Percy happily announced.

“Jeez, Jackson, who is it, Oprah?” he bit back.

“It’s Will fucking Solace!”

He rolled his eyes.

“Hi, Nico.” Will greeted shyly. He’s blushing? Huh.

“Hello, _Luce del sol_. What brings you here? Don’t you have a first aid booth to man?”

Will blushed even harder to Nico’s nickname. He was surprised that the girls didn’t even notice it since his freckles were now more visible.

“Yeah, Kayla relieved me for the day. She said I could take it easy today since I was in the booth all day yesterday. And it’s the Literary Day so she said could roam around. Then I saw Grace and I decided to join you.”

“Wow, we’re not worthy.” He said sarcastically as he sat down.

 

\----------

 

They six of them hang out until it’s time to go home. Percy and Annabeth went ahead first (Percy saying he wanted to buy blue muffins and they sell out fast so he and Annabeth had to hurry) then after a couple of minutes, Piper, Jason, and Will. Jason accidentally slipped on a wet spot so Piper and Will had to get him to the first aid station. Nico still had to buy his dinner so he still roamed around to find something appetizing. He was looking at the sushi stand when he heard his name being called again.

“Neeks!” It was Will. Damn it.

“Oh, hey. How’s Jason?”

“He’s fine, he just needed some ice is all.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

And silence.

Nico bought his dinner and continued walking. Will was walking behind him. Sometimes he would walk beside Nico and sometimes he would fall behind. All the time he looked as if he wanted to say something to Nico.

Nico sat down on a bench and started eating his dinner. Will sat beside him. He finished his dinner and still Will looked constipated. He gave him a few more minutes.

Nico was almost finish with his drink now and still Will hadn’t said a word so he started a conversation.

“Spit it out, _Luce del sol_ _._ ”

Will startled.

“Uh…”

“If you’re not going to talk, I’m going home.”

“Okay… I’ll walk you to your motorcycle.”

Stubborn son of a bitch. Fine. Nico thought to himself. If he doesn’t want to talk, fine.

Will didn’t say anything on their way to the motorcycle so Nico didn’t either. Nico was almost ready to go when Will kissed him right on the lips. It was chaste and brief. Nico didn’t even have time to protest.

“Bye.”

Will walked away.

 

What the fuck was that.

 

 

He didn’t sleep properly that night.

 

\----------

 

The next day, third day of the foundation anniversary, Will wasn’t with his friends anymore, much to his relief (and honesty, dismay). The five of them spent the whole day talking and fooling around from one place to another but he saw Will every single time. He didn’t approach them as he was always doing something, probably important, but whenever he saw them he would wave and call them out. Percy and Jason were always excited, Piper and Annabeth gave him suggestive looks, but it was nothing for Nico. He didn’t feel that mad now for the blond. Maybe the blowjob was very effective. He liked seeing him though, but that kiss last night was just plain weird. Why the fuck would Will kiss Nico? What the fuck? None of his friends saw the kiss or even knew of the blowjob. It was all discreet and spontaneous. But if ever one of them saw any of the two, they weren’t obvious about it.

Nico spent the whole day almost alone. He went around the kiosks alone, bought shit alone, even had lunch and snacks alone. He wished his friends were there, but with Percy’s swimming competition, Annabeth’s championship round for softball, Piper’s judging for the annual beauty pageant, and Jason’s shenanigans, he didn’t want to bother them. But seriously though, Jason wasn’t doing anything else, why wouldn’t he want to spend time with Nico?

 

By the end of the day, Nico was not surprised when Annabeth appeared with Will beside her. They were talking about what happened to one of Annabeth’s teammates (she took a nosedive on one of the bases and got gashes all over her face). They were waiting for the boys and Piper so they could all have dinner together. Everyone showed up a few minutes later.

“So, what’s up?” Jason asked.

“I was alone for the day, asshole. Where were you?” Nico exclaimed.

“Seriously, I have no idea where I spent the whole day. I just woke up.”

“You mean you slept the whole day away?”

“Yeah,” he answered confidently. “I was tired so sue me.”

“Whatever, Grace.”

“Why didn’t you come to the first aid booth? You’re welcome there anytime.” Will inserted.

“Yeah, Nico why didn’t you go hang with Will?” Percy teased.

Will was just looking at him, waiting for him to answer. “…I guess I’ll come next time.” Nico said, defeated.

 

\----------

Nico had the same routine for the next three days since he’s the only one who didn’t sign up for anything. Everyone was either competing for the championships or attending their booths. Will still kept on appearing everywhere. He was either bugging Nico to come with him to the first aid booth or just look around. He to Will’s whims, of course, but it’s because he was bored and got nothing else to do. It’s not like he still liked Will. He released all his sexual frustrations and attractions in the after-party so he’s feeling pretty okay to be alone with Will.

Will, on the other hand, looked glowy-er than usual. He was always smiling and being extra “sunshiney” when he’s with Nico. He didn’t mind it though. He told himself Will was just being his good ‘ol sunshine person. It was quite annoying.

On the seventh (and last) day of the foundation anniversary, there were fireworks everywhere. New Rome University hired a famous band to play for the students’ night and drinks poured everywhere. Nico never refuses a free drink so he hang out for a bit. One by one his friends came, and the last person who arrived was, of course, Will.  
“Hey,” he greeted. “Here.” He handed a beer to the blond.

“Thanks.” Will accepted the bottle and flopped down on Nico’s side. And if Nico scoot a little bit closer to the other man’s warmth, no one had to know.  
The six of them continued drinking and exchanging funny stories of things that none of the other five happened to see. They were all enjoying themselves, even Will. He was laughing to Jason’s imitation of dog getting spooked out by a snake.

A few more rounds and Nico’s feeling a little buzzed out.

He stood up. “I think I’m heading out.”

Will immediately finished his drink in three big gulps. “Me too.”

“You both gonna be okay?” Annabeth asked, concerned since the two of them were already tipsy.

“I’m fine. It’s a long walk to get to my motorcycle so by the time I get there I’ll be sober.” Nico assured her.

“And I’m going to walk him there, don’t worry Anna.” Will told Annabeth. She smiled and bid her goodbye, wishing them to be safe.

 

The two boys walked in the dark together in silence. The night was pretty chilly, good thing Nico had his aviator jacket. Will, on the other hand was wearing a light jacket, but he didn’t seem to mind the cold.

“Can I kiss you?” Nico heard Will whisper in the darkness. He didn’t answer.

The silence stretched a little bit further before Nico answered.

“Okay.”

Will touched his left shoulder and slowly leaned down on his lips. Nico kissed back softly.

 

They continued walking.

 

A few blocks away to the parking lot Will spoke again.

 

“Do you want to go up my room?”

Nico was pretty sure he’s sober now. Good, he told himself.

 

“Yes.”

 

\----------

The walk to Will’s dorm room was quiet. He was a university scholar so they got him a small house for himself. He had a roommate but rarely slept in the house, and when he does want to sleep in the house he’d always inform Will ahead of time.

When they got inside Will didn’t waste a chance. He gently pushed Nico behind the door and kissed him. Their kiss was soft, huge downgrade from what they did at the sorority house’s laundry room, but at the same time it’s better. Nico didn’t have time for sweet and chaste kisses though, so he licked the other man’s lower tongue, asking for permission which will granted by opening his mouth. Nico instantly wrapped his tongue on Will’s and moaned. It’s been only a few days since they kissed but it felt like forever.

They kissed on the doorway for a couple more moments before Will broke the kiss then smiled at him. Gods, why was he so beautiful? To stop himself for thinking anything else, Nico grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him to the direction of his bedroom. He didn’t know where it was but there were only three doors so (bathroom and two bedrooms) so he made an educated guess. He opened the one at the left.

“That’s the--” Will didn’t even have to finish his sentence, Nico was already opening the door on the right.

For a guy in his early mid-20s, Will’s room was spotless. But it’s probably because he only uses his room to sleep and occasionally study. Med school folks breathe in library air and shoot coffee in their bloodstreams. That was why he was so amazed Will could still find the time to work out. Wait, did Will even mentioned working out?  
Nico didn’t bother closing the door, he was already busy undressing himself and kissing every exposed part of Will’s torso. When he licked on Will’s nipple, Will stifled a sharp “oh,” that made Nico’s dick twitch in his pants. He put his right hand on Will’s crotch and delighted that he was starting to get hard. Nico let go of Will’s nipple and grinned at him. Will was still looking at him with that gentle smile. He put both of his hands on Nico’s jaw and kissed him.

Nico was getting impatient with the gentle touches so he pulled Will’s pants (thank gods he was wearing loose pants) and put his hand inside to touch his hard shaft. Will bucked into his hands.

“Ah! Nico!”

“That’s what I’m waiting for.”

“Nngh…” He clung on to Nico’s shoulders for support.

“Are you still drunk?” Nico had to ask. It’d be really unfair and creepy if he’s the only one sober in this situation.

“No,” Will panted. “I'm not.”

“Good,” he kissed Will again. “Because I’m starting to get worried you’re still drunk, and I don’t wanna take advantage of you.”

 

Will removed his jacket and Nico, for the love of all that his holy, couldn’t remember when he lost his. But whatever, that just meant he’s closer to naked already.

Nico helped Will with his shirt and in few seconds they’re both touching each other’s naked torso.

 

“Fucking hell, you are so beautiful.” Nico said as he touched Will’s hard torso. Will blushed to his compliments.

“Stop that,” Will said half-heartedly.

“Stop what?”

“Caressing me, saying I’m beautiful.” He hid his face into his hands.

“What the fuck, Solace? Like, have you seen you?”

“Shut up, Neeks.”

“Whatever, you’re beautiful. And hot. Definitely hot. And gorgeous, and pre--” His words was cut off by Will’s lips. His tongue begging for entrance.

 

They slowly made their way on Will’s bed. Nico pushed Will and removed his pants and boxers before climbing on top of Will. If they weren’t about to fuck, Nico would definitely laugh at Will’s face; eyes wide, cheeks red as a tomato, and a little drool on the corner of his mouth. Nico felt flattered with the attention he was getting from the other man.

“Neeks…”

“What?”

“Will you call me like that again?”

“Like what?”

“The one that you called me… that night…” Will’s voice was softer now, it’s like he was embarrassed.

“The _Luce del sol_ _?_ ”

“Yeah… if it’s alright?”

“ _Luce del sol_ _._ ”

 

Will beamed at him.

“ _Luce del sol_ _._ …” and he kissed Will again.

He continued to call Will his pet name until he felt Will’s cold finger on his hole, “ _Uggghhh…_ ” When he had time to get the lube without interrupting their heavy make-out session will always be a mystery to Nico. Will peppered his face and neck with pecks and open-mouthed kiss until Nico was fucking himself on Will’s fingers. Nico begged for another one after a few minutes and soon Nico was fucking himself on three of Will’s fingers.

 

Will pushed Nico on top of him.

“Oh my god, Will… _Luce del sol_ _…_ fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Neeks, I have to remove my pants. Will you open yourself for me? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Okay, okay.”

Nico’s cock was hard and leaking on his stomach. He smeared his fingers with his precum, pushed three fingers inside of him and moaned. He pinched his nipple with his other hand and moaned loudly, “Will!”

“Yes, I’m here,” he kissed Nico’s forehead. “I’m here.” He added another finger in Nico’s hole. Nico moaned again, feeling fuller with Will’s finger added on his three.

“Will, I’m ready, fuck me please… please… I need you inside me.”

Will removed his finger and Nico’s, then Will pushed in him.

“Fuuuuuuck! Will! Yes, please please please…” He moaned.

“Neeks… tight… fuck!”

After Will bottomed out, he waited until Nico got used to his size and when the man under him demanded him to move, he happily indulged.

Will pounded relentlessly on Nico. He was getting pushed up the bed so he grabbed the bed frame to help him stay in place. Will would slow down and then thrust hard again and Nico could only open his mouth to the pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Will, there! Hit that, that, that!” Nico demanded as Will found his prostate. Will angled his hips again to pound on the spot.

“Shit Will, I’m close. Fuck, touch me please.”

“Okay baby,” he kissed Nico again and again and again.

It took only a couple of strokes before Nico clenched hard on Will and groaned loudly. Will was close behind. Soon as he saw Nico’s release landed on the boy’s chest it was over for him. He thrusted for the last time and emptied himself inside Nico.

 

They kissed through Will’s orgasm and when he was too sensitive to stay inside Nico, he pulled out. Damn, Will’s seed was flowing out so Nico swiped his index finger on his fucked-out hole and popped it in his mouth. Will got flushed so hard even his neck was red, but Nico saw his cock twitch so that was a great sign they could still go for round two later.

Will opened his bedside drawer to get some wet wipes to clean them both together. Nico was so tired his eyes were already half-lidded when Will was cleaning him. The other boy didn’t mind, though. He clearly enjoyed cleaning up after Nico. When he was done wiping both of their junks, he spoke. “Uh, Neeks. I’m sorry but what are we gonna do with… that?” he pointed at Nico’s knees.  
Nico panicked when he heard the blond say ‘I’m sorry’ but now he’s confused because what the fuck is ‘that’?

 

“What the fuck is ‘that’?”

“You know… that.” Will was still pointing at Nico’s knees.

Nico had energy now so he raised his head up to see what Will was pointing at. He still didn’t see anything.

“Fucking hell, Solace. What the fuck are you talking about?”

Will blushed again, hard.

“It’s… it’s leaking.” Oh. OH. “I don’t know how to clean it.”

Nico laughed out loud.

Tears were streaming down his face when he spoke again, “Do you want to add another batch to it?”

Will was still blushing when he replied to Nico, “I can’t get it up for at least 10 to 20 minutes, Nico. And as a medical professional--”

“Soon to be medical professional” he interrupted, “You may continue.”

“Fine. Soon to be medical professional, it’s disgusting.”

“It’s from you, dumbass.”

“I know, smartass. Still.”

 

Nico was spread-eagled on Will’s sheets while the other man already had his boxers on. They were looking at each other, finding the right words to say to each other. Will broke their gaze and sighed.

“What are we, Nico?”

“What are we what?”

“This,” He gestured on the bed. “What is this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Luce del sol_.”

“Don’t play dumb, Nico. You’re too smart for that. What is this? What are we now?”

“Does it have to be anything?” he reasoned, “Can’t it be just like this?”

“I don’t think I can do that, Nico.”

“Well what do you want?”

Will sat on the bed. He touched caressed Nico’s foot. “I like you.”

 

Nico blushed. _Well, I’ll be damned._ Nico thought. _Fuck me six ways till Sunday and fuck my ass raw._

“Huh,” was all he could answer. He averted Will’s gaze and focused on the alarm clock on his left. Shit, he didn’t expect it to be like this.

“Neeks?”

“Wait,” he held his palm up. “I’m thinking.”

Will continued to look at him with longing eyes. This is fucking unfair. He thought all his sexual frustrations and attraction was released during the laundry room incident. He knew all his friends kept on saying Will liked him, but he didn’t expected it to be true. He was awkward and full of hatred and teenage angst even though it’s been years since he was a teen. And Will was his sister’s friend, goddammit! But Will was kind, and beautiful, and warm, and the personification of happiness and this is all too much for him, so he did what he had to do. Nico kissed him. He gripped Will’s hair tight on his hands and kissed him hard. He nipped on Will’s bottom lip which earned him a small ‘grunt’ from the other boy. He kissed because he didn’t know what to say. He was so tired of hating Will even though it’s been obvious that he didn’t. He was only giving himself a hard time so he just gave in.

“I like you too, dumbass.” He smiled on Will. “And it’s been really irritating.”

Will’s smile was what it seemed like his best smile of all. It was like spring was in his eyes and his hair was glowing of sunlight. His face beamed and his teeth gleamed and Nico felt everything was going to be alright.

“Nico di Angelo, will you go out with me?”

Nico returned his smile. He didn’t know if it was as pretty as Will’s but he thought his conveyed his feelings enough.

 

 

“Sure.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulazioni, è stato fantastico! - Congratulations! It was fantastic!
> 
> scusa - sorry
> 
> sembri un idiota - you look like an idiot
> 
> sto bene - I'm alright
> 
> Dio mio - My god
> 
> lavanda - lavender
> 
> ho dimenticato - I forgot
> 
> Parlare - speak
> 
> Sole - sun
> 
> Luce del sol - sunshine
> 
>  
> 
> Please correct me if my Italian is shit because I know my Italian is shit (but I'm learning). Thank you very much.
> 
>  
> 
> This idea got inside my head after listening to Taylor Swift's Gorgeous while doing the dishes. Then I played Gorgeous probably 20 times straight while writing this down. No regrets.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you for user [elisamoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisamoony/pseuds/elisamoony) for correcting my Italian.


End file.
